Our Future
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Canon. / "Kau malu, eh? Bukankah itu hakku?" / Aku, Shikamaru Nara, sangat merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. / Sepertinya, Temari-san sedang PMS ya—tidak biasanya dia bertarung sambil berteriak-teriak seperti itu—?" / 'Dasar orang-orang merepotkan.' / For: Black and White of Shadowind Event. / RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning : Future Time, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc.**

**Genre : Romance & Romance.  
**

******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

******Our Future**

**.**

******By: CharLene Choi**

.

.

.

Kamar itu terasa nyaman, dengan perabot yang terbuat dari kayu pinus. Di atas tempat tidur, tergantung sebuah lukisan alam, tapi ada lukisan yang lebih nyata, yaitu pemandangan di luar. Dengan jendela sebagai bingkainya, pemandangan di sekitar penginapan sungguh menakjubkan. Temari meletakkan lengannya pada kusen jendela dan memandangi matahari terbenam. Langit berubah menjadi keemasan, saat sinar matahari mulai lenyap secara perlahan, kemudian berubah menjadi _orang_e dan merah, saat langit di sekitarnya menjadi lebih gelap, berubah dari biru ke ungu, dan kemudian, saat matahari terbenam sepenuhnya, warna langit berubah lagi menjadi gelap. Puncak pegunungan yang berwarna putih masih bisa dilihat, berkilau lembut di antara kerlip bintang yang tersebar di langit. Temari mengawasinya dalam diam, merasa kagum dengan kemegahan alam, sampai angin dingin berembus dan ia menarik tirai.

Terdengar suara tangga yang berderit, langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati pintu lalu berhenti tepat di pintu kamarnya. Ada sebuah perasaan gugup yang melanda Temari ketika gagang pintu kamar dibuka dari luar, tapi ia berusaha tenang.

Ia tersenyum—seolah mentertawakan dirinya—ketika sesosok pria berwajah mengantuk, berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu, mengenakan jaket hijau khas _jounin_ Konoha, dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di saku celana hitamnya. Pria itu berdiri dengan punggung yang membungkuk lalu melangkah ke tempat tidur kayu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Dia menguap lebar. "Perjalanan ini ternyata sangat melelahkan," gerutunya sambil membaringkan diri.

Temari hanya kembali tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pria itu. Ia menjauh dari jendela, menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah perapian.

"Mau kemana?"

Temari menoleh sambil berkata. "Aku tidak mau ketularan virus pemalasmu," cibirnya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Dia. Shikamaru Nara, hanya menghela nafas bosan melihat tingkah Temari. Dari balik pintu terdengar suara air yang mengalir. Ia memejamkan mata, menyesap aroma sabun yang mencuri masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar, menggelitik hasratnya, membuat ia berpikir betapa merepotkannya menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

Temari lama sekali di dalam kamar mandi, membuat Shikamaru berpikir kalau wanita itu sudah tertidur di dalam sana. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, aroma sabun semakin santer tercium. Dengan berbalut _kimono_ mandi berwarna cokelat, Temari keluar dengan perlahan-lahan, wajahnya memerah.

_Grey_ Shikamaru melirik sosok Temari yang berjalan malu menuju tas hitamnya, sepertinya dia lupa membawa pakaian ganti. Dia mengeluarkan _kimono_ yang persis sama dengan yang biasa dia kenakan, tapi dengan model yang lebih pendek—khas _kimono_ santai.

"Kau malu, _eh_?" Langkah Temari terhenti. "Bukankah itu hakku?"

Wajah Temari memanas. Bagaimana pun juga, sepemalas apapun itu, Shikamaru tetaplah pria normal. "Jangan bercanda, Shikamaru!" pekiknya ringan sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari Shikamaru, membuat Temari menjadi kesal. Beraninya pria pemalas itu mempermainkannya. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, ia keluar sambil berniat memberi pelajaran pada _jounin _jenius itu.

Pintu terbuka cepat, tapi dengan cepat juga ekspresi marah di wajahnya sirna. Kini, dihadapannya telah berdiri sosok Shikamaru yang sedikit menunduk menatap wajahnya. Temari hanya tertunduk, ada yang berbeda di wajah pria itu, yang membuat tubuh Temari terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga.

"Aku serius, aku memiliki hak seratus persen atas dirimu, dan kau sudah memberi izin atas itu. Bukankah begitu, Temari Nara?"

**[Flashback]**

Sebuah lampu tidur berukuran kecil memancarkan cahaya redup ke kulit Temari, tapi meskipun begitu, Shikamaru masih dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa benar-benar pucatnya wanita itu sekarang. Rambut pirangnya tergerai di atas bantal, memperlihatkan kilatan-kilatan sinar keemasan di sana-sini. Shikamaru mendudukkan diri di kursi kayu yang berada di dekat jendela. Tirai putihnya berayun pelan, dipermainkan angin malam, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup jendela.

Shikamaru duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur, _grey_-nya menatap sayu, tersirat kekhawatiran yang mendalam disana. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Temari, menyentuhkannya pada pipinya, meresapi denyut nadi gadis itu yang lemah. Matanya berpejam, mencoba mengingat semua pertemuan-pertemuan kecilnya dengan Temari. Suaranya yang tegas, ekspresi angkuhnya, dan senyum mengejeknya yang—entah kenapa membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin—manis.

Shikamaru tidak ingin semua itu menghilang begitu saja, ia masih ingin melihat sosok Temari yang bersinar kala dia datang menuju Konoha, dan kembali menuju Suna dengan meninggalkan bayangannya yang berputar dalam asanya. Ia masih menginginkan semua itu terus berputar sebagaimana mestinya, terus berlanjut.

Setelah perang dunia shinobi berlalu selama lima tahun lebih—meskipun masih menyisakan duka yang mendalam. Keadaan lima desa besar pun kembali pulih, semua tata pemerintahan berjalan seperti biasanya, hubungan kerja sama berlanjut, dan pelayaran kembali dibuka.

Mendekati penyelenggaraan ujian _chunnin_ yang akan diselenggarakan di Konoha, tiba-tiba terjadi kekacauan di laboratorium. Sepuluh ekor spesies laba-laba langka yang memiliki racun mematikan lepas dari pengawasan. Dan kebetulan Temari yang menjabat sebagai panitia ujian chunnin, ketika itu sedang berada di laboratorium untuk mengecek tanaman obat yang akan dibawa pulang olehnya ke Suna. Temari yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui penyebab para petugas medis yang berada di dekatnya tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh yang membiru, mendekati salah satu dari mereka dan memeriksa keadaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari saat dua ekor laba-laba yang bersembunyi di bawah meja merayap mendekati lengan kanannya.

Rasa sakit yang teramat perih mengalirkan hawa panas ke seluruh aliran darah Temari, ia terpekik kecil sambil terduduk. Segera ia menepis dua ekor laba-laba berukuran ibu jarinya itu, merobek bagian bawah _kimono_-nya lalu ia ikatkan pada lengannya yang bernoda. Tubuhnya secara perlahan menjadi lemas, matanya mulai berkunang, tapi dengan semua sisa kekuatannya, Temari berusaha bangkit menuju alarm yang berada di dekat pintu, berusaha memanggil pertolongan.

Temari berhasil. Alarm berbunyi, menggema di seluruh ruangan laboratorium dan di luar. Tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan, racun laba-laba itu sangat keras, terus menerobos dengan kuat untuk memasuki pembuluh darahnya. Akhirnya, ia pun jatuh dengan sebagian tubuh yang membiru—terutama di bagian lengan dan lehernya.

_Grey_ Shikamaru terbuka perlahan, menatap dalam pada wajah Temari. Bulu mata lentik gadis itu tak bergerak—sama sekali tak bergerak meskipun lima hari sudah berlalu. Sementara petugas medis lainnya yang ikut menjadi korban laba-laba itu, dalam waktu tiga hari sudah sadarkan diri. Dari lima belas korban,—termasuk Temari—hanya ada satu orang yang meninggal. Dan meskipun Temari dinyatakan sebagai pasien yang tidak terlalu parah karena telah terlebih dahulu menyumbat aliran darahnya, tapi kenapa malah dia yang terlambat sadar. Benar-benar bohong.

Shikamaru menurunkan tangan Temari dari pipinya, menyusuri kulit tangan Temari dengan jarinya, sampai berhenti pada titik penghantar luka gadis itu. Wajahnya mendekat untuk menciumnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu Shikamaru menarik wajahnya, mendekatkannya pada wajah Temari, mencium bibir pucatnya, melumatnya dengan ganas—menyalurkan semua emosi dan rindunya yang membuncah.

Temari bukan miliknya, dan Shikamaru sadar dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Temari. Saat mendengar kabar kalau Temari keracunan dan sedang di rawat di rumah sakit Konoha, ia berusaha bersikap sewajarnya—bagaikan seorang sahabat yang merasa khawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya, bersama yang lain ia datang untuk menjenguk Temari. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau setiap malam ia selalu menyelinap ke kamar Temari, menemani kesendirian gadis itu sampai fajar menyingsing. Meskipun ia berusaha menampik, tapi tetap saja ia menyadari ada rasa yang tidak biasa—yang terus tumbuh berkembang—di dalam hatinya sedari dulu.

Shikamaru melepas ciumannya, bibir Temari tampak memerah karena perlakuannya yang sedikit kasar—setidaknya wanita itu terlihat sedikit lebih hidup. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Temari, kali ini dengan penuh kelembutan—berharap gadis itu juga akan membalas pagutan bibirnya. Tapi semu, ia bagaikan mengecap manis yang tak berwujud. Temari tetap diam tak bergeming bagaikan seonggok mayat.

Shikamaru mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Temari, memeluk tubuh Temari, menjaga wanita itu dalam jerat sepasang lengannya, sambil berbisik dengan lembut di telinganya. "Hei, wanita merepotkan, kau akan menjadi semakin merepotkan dengan terus-terusan menjadi seorang putri tidur seperti ini. Ayo cepat bangun. Aku, Shikamaru Nara, sangat merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Ku mohon bangunlah, Kankuro dan Gaara juga sangat merindukanmu. Hei, Temari, bangunlah, bukalah matamu, agar kau bisa secepatnya menjadi istriku. Hei, aku mencintaimu, bangunlah. Kau memang cantik saat tertidur, tapi kau akan jauh lebih cantik bila terbangun dan menampilkan senyumanmu lagi. Hei, bangunlah."

Bintang di langit berpendar cemerlang, bulan sabit bersinar kokoh, dengan semilir angin malam yang menebarkan kelembutan. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher jenjang Temari, menikmati wangi semu wanita itu, berharap bahwa dia tidak akan menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"_Kami_, aku mencintainya."

**##**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sambil membawa tas kecil yang berisi obat-obatan baru untuk Temari. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Temari, berharap keadaan kakak dari _kazekage_ Sunagakure itu mengalami perubahan. Ia membuka pintu, lalu menjadi sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok Temari dalam keadaan duduk sambil menatap dirinya menggunakan mata hijau teduhnya.

"Sakura..."

Tetes-tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi Sakura. Ia berlari menghampiri Temari, memeluknya dengan erat. "Syukurlah, akhirnya Temari-_san_ sadar juga."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san_. Terima kasih telah merawatku."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sambil berkata dengan penuh kegembiraan. "Aku akan segera memberi kabar pada Gaara-_sama_ dan Kankuro-_san_." Ia berlari keluar.

"Tunggu, Sakura-_san_," panggil Temari. "Apa kau melihat... Nara?"

Sepasang alis Sakura bertaut, setelah tak sadarkan diri selama lima hari, orang yang pertama kali ditanyakan oleh Temari adalah Shikamaru? Seulas senyum tipis mulai terbit di wajah cantiknya. Ternyata memang benar, Temari dan Shikamaru memang memiliki sebuah hubungan yang spesial. "Aku juga akan segera mengabari Shikamaru, Temari-_san_," katanya cepat.

Lima menit berlalu setelah kepergian Sakura. Temari menyentuh seprei putih yang ada di sisi kanannya, rasanya mimpi semalam itu sangat nyata. Kulitnya masih dapat dengan jelas merasakan jejak-jejak keberadaan pria itu. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya, rasa hangat dari bibir pria itu masih terasa di jemarinya, membuatnya merona malu.

Temari turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju jendela yang masih dalam keadaan tertutup meskipun sinar mentari telah mencuri masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan ventilasi. Ia membuka jendela yang dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, matanya terpejam, dengan otaknya yang berputar untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"_Hei, wanita merepotkan, kau akan menjadi semakin merepotkan dengan terus-terusan menjadi seorang putri tidur seperti ini. Ayo cepat bangun. Aku, Shikamaru Nara, sangat merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Ku mohon bangunlah, Kankuro dan Gaara juga sangat merindukanmu. Hei, Temari, bangunlah, bukalah matamu, agar kau bisa secepatnya menjadi istriku. Hei, aku mencintaimu, bangunlah. Kau memang cantik saat tertidur, tapi kau akan jauh lebih cantik bila terbangun dan menampilkan senyumanmu lagi. Hei, bangunlah."_

Temari tersenyum mengingat semua bisikan pria itu di dalam mimpinya. Wajah pria itu memang kabur di dalam mimpinya, tapi ia sangat mengenal suara pria itu, ditambah dengan sebuah nama yang diucapkannya dengan sangat jelas.

_Aku, Shikamaru Nara, sangat merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu._

Kedua pipi Temari menghangat, ia membuka sepasang mata hijau teduhnya, yang berubah menjadi cerah kala melihat sekelebat bayangan yang sangat dikenalnya berlari cepat melompati atap-atap rumah—menuju dirinya. Temari mundur beberapa langkah dari jendela, memberikan ruang bagi pria itu untuk masuk—yang langsung mendarat sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Temari tentu saja terkejut. Ia terdiam kaku, sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Shikamaru akan bertingkah aneh seperti ini padanya. "Shika—Nara?" panggil Temari hati-hati, dan Shikamaru malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau berhenti menjadi merepotkan dengan tidak lagi meneruskan permainan putri tidurmu itu," sahut Shikamaru pelan.

Temari tercengang. "Ternyata yang semalam itu bukan mimpi, ya?" lirihnya.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru kebingungan.

Temari tidak menjawab, ia balas memeluk Shikamaru, meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu yang nyaman. '_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Shikamaru_.'

Terdengat suara ribut di luar, beberapa suara dapat Shikamaru dan Temari kenali—suara Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berdebat. Saat Temari berusaha melepaskan dirinya, Shikamaru malah mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berkata. "Biar saja, biar mereka semua tahu kalau kita berdua memang saling membutuhkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian, kedua insan berlainan desa itu mengucap ikrar sehidup semati di hadapan _Kami_-_sama_ dengan khidmat. Upacara pernikahan berlangsung damai dan meriah. Wajah Shikamaru yang biasanya selalu terlihat malas dan tak niat hidup, kini sedikit terlihat cerah—bergabung dengan senyum kebahagiaan Temari.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru!" teriakan itu menggema dalam suasana pesta.

**[Flashback End]**

"Jangan menggodaku, Shikamaru. Kita disini untuk misi, ber—"

Perkataan Temari terpaksa harus menggantung di udara saat bibir suaminya itu mengunci bibirnya. Temari mengikuti keinginan Shikamaru dengan larut dalam permainan bibir pria itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda musuh yang terlihat. Lagipula mereka baru seminggu menikah, ini juga bisa disebut sebagai perjalanan bulan madu—meskipun sambil misi. Tapi kemesraan itu tak berlangsung lama, saat sebuah kunai melesat di atas kepala keduanya.

Dengan kasar Temari mendorong dada Shikamaru, menatapnya tajam sambil berkata keras. "Sudah kubilang, misi ini berbahaya!" teriaknya kesal.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru pelan sambil mengambil posisi melindungi sang istri—yang wajahnya memerah, percampuran marah dan malu. Manis.

Pintu kamar keduanya di dobrak dari luar. "Shikamaru, Temari, kita dijebak!" Itu Naruto, Shino, Sakura, dan Sai.

Setelah mengambil perlengkapan dan kipas besarnya, mata hijau Temari menatap kesal pada Shikamaru yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng dirinya. Tanpa mempedulikan suami menyebalkannya itu, Temari berlari keluar dari kamar, mengikuti keempat rekannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu bertarung di luar.

"Dasar nanas bodoh, mesum, pemalas. Sudah kubi—mati kau!"

Temari berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil membentangkan kipas besarnya, bagian utara dari penginapan itu terbabat habis. "Itu akibatnya karena berani menyentuhku!" teriaknya pada seorang pria berbadan besar yang kini teronggok tak bernyawa di antara puing-puing penginapan.

Salah satu _bunshin_ Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada jurus bayangannya, menyikut lengan pria Nara itu pelan. "Jangan membuyarkan konsentrasiku, Naruto."

_Bunshin_ Naruto nyengir, lalu kembali melirik pada Temari yang sudah hampir membabat habis seluruh atap penginapan. "Sepertinya, Temari-_san_ sedang PMS ya—tidak biasanya dia bertarung sambil berteriak-teriak seperti itu—?"

"Merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru malas. Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan kunainya untuk membunuh lawan-lawannya, dan tak sengaja juga mengenai _bunshin_ Naruto.

"Kau membunuhku, Shikamaru?"—_Plop_.

"Maaf," ujarnya malas. _Grey_-nya melirik pada Temari yang sedang dikepung oleh sepuluh ninja berbadan besar.

"Kalian semua bodoh, beraninya menantang seorang wanita yang sedang kesal! _Kuchiyose no jutsu_!"

Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu Temari. Sepertinya disaat seperti ini, istrinya itu jauh lebih hebat dibanding wanita manapun. Dan kalau melihat kemampuan dan gerakan lawan-lawannya, sekumpulan ninja yang saat ini menghadang misi mereka, hanyalah sekumpulan ninja biasa.

'_Dasar orang-orang merepotkan_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, apa yang dikesalkan oleh Temari? Apa karena Shikamaru yang menggodanya dan tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya, atau karena kemesraannya bersama Shikamaru terganggu oleh ulah para ninja-ninja itu?

Hem... menurut kalian, jawaban mana yang lebih cocok? Hehehehehe...

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Ok. Ini fic Canon ShikaTema For: Black and White of Shadowind Event.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini bikinnya ngebut. #maaf jelek, jangan dihina ya, tapi di riview. hehehe.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu.**


End file.
